


Veins of Another Name

by PurpleToasterApples



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Build, Slow Burn, and im giving her a gf, tina doesnt get enough love so i wrote this self indulgent fic to satisfy my need for more tina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleToasterApples/pseuds/PurpleToasterApples
Summary: It has been months since the android revolution. Crime is at an all-time high, and not everyone agrees that androids should be given equal rights. So when Cyberlife sends the DPD two androids, how will its officers react to being partnered with them?





	Veins of Another Name

"I can't fucking believe this!"

Gavin Reed slammed the door of Captain Fowlers office and stormed over to Officer Tina Chen's desk. Chen looked up at Reed in annoyance before noticing an android that looked very similar to Connor. The android just nodded to her.

"Fowler wants to see you in his office." He grumbled glaring towards the captains office, then stalked off to his desk; tall android in tow. Rising from her seat she tried to think of anything that she might have done that could of cause her to be called by the Captain. She knocked before she opened his door and stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes, please sit down Chen." He motioned to the chair in front of her. She took her seat before noticing that it was not just to two of them in the room, it was three. There was an android. She did not like where this was going.

"You are an excellent officer Chen. You’re diligent, hard working, and you work well with others. I want to recognize you for your efforts. Cyberlife has sent us two androids, you saw the first one with Reed. They want to improve public relations, show that they are forward thinking and care about the equal rights of the androids; so they have sent the DPD two more androids to be partnered with other officers." He turns to the android in the room. "If you would introduce yourself please."

The android stepped forward from the side of the desk. She could tell the android was a bit taller than her, with red hair that fell just above its shoulders. It also had two small braids on either sides of its head that seemed to pull into a little ponytail in the back.

"Hello Officer Chen, My name is Krista. I look forward to working with you." The android offers a smile. In return Tina frowns. "Captain, I already have a partner. I don't need a new one." She crosses her arms.

"You’re right, but you do know that Officer Stephord is moving tomorrow to Milwaukee with his family, and is transfering to the MPD."

"But Sir!—"

"No buts. We’re not in a position to turn down the manpower. Its already been decided and the paperwork has been filled out. They are you new partner end of story, starting today they will be riding with you out on patrols." 

"...yes Captain."

"You’re dismissed Chen, show them to your desk." Fowler finished.

Tina left the Captain’s office not even bothering to check if the android was following her, she already knew it was. She didn't hate androids; at least not like Reed did. But they made her skin crawl, they looked too human but there was nothing human about the mechanical parts inside them. As nice as it looked, it wasn’t a person.

"You'll be able to use Stephords desk once he leaves the DPD..." She spoke begrudgingly. "For now, I guess just pull up a chair." Chen sat at her desk. The android did as she said and grabbed a chair from another vacant desk.

"I am pleased to finally be able to help the public, I know we will make a good team Officer Chen." It said with that same smile it had given in the office, it was unnerving. The was a pause and a awkward silence that followed, at least it seemed like it to Tina.

"So...uh— what model are you?" She asked before mentally slapping herself upon seeing the model number on the shirt. 

The androids LED blinked yellow before going back to its original blue color. "I am a XK600 prototype."

"A prototype? Like Connor? You have all that fancy analyzing stuff too?"

It shook its head. "Not quite. I was built to work with the average officer. So while I may not have, as you put, the fancy stuff; I was built with a sturdier metal to better handle a fire fight if need be. I am also authorized to carry a gun and use force if needed. Does this answer suffice?" It tilts its head in a questioning manner.

"...uh sure." Great, an android that's allowed to use a gun, it’s bad enough Connor gets to use one. Not that she disliked Connor. It was okay, for an android. Hank seemed to like it a lot more now. However, she interacted with it as little as possible though, remembering their first meeting when she was in the break room with Gavin all those months ago. She noticed the XK600's LED swirling yellow this time.

"I've downloaded and read your file. I must say you are quite the exuberant officer. You've helped close many cases, and you are always willing to fill in if asked. Quite commendable."

Chen rubs the back of her neck, not expecting the compliments from the android. "Yeah... well it’s my job. I have to do it regardless." She glances at the time on her monitor. "It’s almost time to go out on patrol, we can talk more in the car."

Getting up, she beckons for it to follow her. She sees it once again smiling at her, this time however it was baring its teeth. God, this was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> A colored drawing and some sketches of Krista if anyone was interested: https://purpletoasterapples.tumblr.com/post/182556398793/so-apparently-i-forgot-to-post-these-drawings-of


End file.
